Bumbling Snitchbug
The Bumbling Snitchbug (トテツチホカシ) is a creature found in Pikmin 2. It closely resembles the Swooping Snitchbug in appearance, though it possesses more body mass, makes a different buzzing sound, and does not have as distinct a head. The two also behave similarly towards small terrestrial creatures, but instead of targeting Pikmin specifically, this lumbering bug attacks Captains, snatching them up and tossing them to the ground. Captains that the enemy has managed to take hold of are able to free themselves if the analog stick is twirled (which is similar to a Jellyfloat sucking a leader up), or if they have a second pilot throw Yellow Pikmin to combat the Snitchbug. Notes Olimar's Notes "This is a variety of snitchbug. Its most interesting characteristic is that it likes to snitch leaders. Yet barring wanton carelessness or incompetence, leaders are not easily captured. Any leader caught by this creature is clearly an idiot, which is why this creature is also known as the exposing snitchbug. There are several known varieties of snitchbugs, but research has stagnated despite it being such an interesting species." Louie's Notes "Remove the wings and discard the remainder of the beast. Enjoy the luxurious, wafer-thin wings with fine water-dumple caviar." Nintendo Player's Guide "One of the two types of Snitchbugs, the Bumbling variety focuses on capturing your pilots. If it manages to hold on, eventually it will throw its victim (or victims) to the ground and cause serious damage. Shake free using the Control Stick and A Button, or switch control to the other pilot and attack with Pikmin." Battle Strategy Weighing the Bumbling Snitchbug down will cause it to crash into the ground, where it can easily be overwhelmed by the player's Pikmin forces. When carrying a captain, the Bumbling Snitchbug flies higher than usual. The creature is not directly harmful, and only indirectly harmful in areas with other enemies and especially large amounts, where one might catch the player off guard, allowing for the now disbanded Pikmin to be eaten. This, however, can be prevented by switching to the other captain and calling the Pikmin to resume battle, unless both are captured or the free captain is off with a different task. If the Snitchbug manages to capture both captains, then the player is in a tough spot and must break free quickly, to prevent the deaths of Pikmin at the hands of other enemies, if they are around. The best strategy is to bring a small squad of Pikmin and quickly weigh down the creature before it has the chance to take a captain. This leaves it at the mercy of your Pikmin. Gallery File:32bumblingsnitchbug.png|The Bumbling Snitchbug as it appears in Pikmin 2. Trivia *The Bumbling Snitchbug is one of the only enemies who can only attack a Captain. *The Bumbling Snitchbug's design could possibly a reference to stereotypical Japanese cat burglars. The hands look like gloves and the abdomen resembles the typical green bag the burglars always carry around. *Along with Swooping Snitchbugs, idle Bumbling Snitchbugs rub their hands together. This is similar to flies. *The Bumbling Snitchbug was created due to programming limitations in the gamecube's hardware preventing the developers from giving the ability to also pick up leaders to the Swooping Snitchbug. In Pikmin 3, the hardware of the Wii U allowed for the Swooping Snitchbug to be able to attack both Pikmin and leaders, resulting in the Bumbling Snitchbug not making a reappearance in the game. *Looking through the Pikmin 2 files reveals that the internal code name for the Bumbling Snitchbug is "Demon". Category:Scarpanids Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Shower Room Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Canon